Nueva generación merodeadora SPOILERS 7º
by Ginevra Angus
Summary: Albus sube al Hogwarts Express con el nerviosismo propio de todas las primeras veces. Y no es de ninguna ayuda que James le moleste con el asunto de las casas. Porque… ¿qué pasaría si el no fuera un Gryffindor como su hermano y sus padres?
1. Viaje hacia Hogwarts

**Capítulo 1- Viaje hacia Hogwarts**

Albus siguió asomado a la ventana, a pesar de saber que su padre ya no podía verlo. Llevaba todo el verano esperando para irse a Hogwarts, pero ahora notaba una punzada de tristeza en su interior. Echaría de menos las amplias y francas sonrisas de su padre, así como los protectores abrazos de su madre y los golpes de genio de Lilly, su hermana pequeña. Sin quererlo, suspiró.

- Tierra llamando a Al- anunció una voz mientras una mano pasaba repetidas veces por delante de sus ojos-. ¿Me responde?

El muchacho parpadeó repetidas veces antes de mirar a su prima Rose, quien lo miraba entre divertida y enojada.

- Te he repetido no-sé-cuantas-veces- dijo lentamente, como si su primo no fuera capaz- que deberíamos buscar compartimiento o nos pasaremos todo el viaje de pie.

Albus asintió varias veces con la cabeza y ambos se embarcaron en su primera misión: encontrar un compartimiento libre.

- ¡Eh, Al!- lo llamó una voz dulce. El niño moreno se giró, descubriendo a un niño rubio de enormes ojos azules que corría hacia él.

- Louis- exclamó el muchacho sonriendo-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué tal están Dome y Vic?

El niño puso los ojos en blanco.

- Victoire tiene nuevo novio- una sonrisa burlona curvó sus labios-. Teddy. Él la ha acompañado al andén esta mañana, así que no la he visto desde ayer por la noche- suspiró-. Y Dominique… digamos que está algo atontada últimamente. Así que me he alegrado de perderla de vista durante un rato.

Albus rió ante la respuesta de su primo, pero Rose le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros, Louis?- sugirió el otro niño-. Estamos buscando compartimiento.

- Oh, yo ya he encontrado uno- respondió el muchacho, abriendo sus enormes ojos azules-. ¿Por qué no os venís vosotros?

Al miró a Rose, preguntándole su opinión. Esta asintió levemente con la cabeza. Louis sonrió encantado y encabezó el grupo, pasando de largo de varios compartimientos.

- Es ese de ahí- señaló una de las puertas correderas. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su meta, la puerta de al lado se abrió, y de esta salió James, quien se había puesto el uniforme, llevando la corbata sin anudar y varios botones de la camisa desabrochados. Dentro de su compartimiento se oía lo que sin duda parecía una alegre conversación.

- Hombre, enano- James sonrió, mirando a su hermano pequeño-. Rosie, Lu- sonrió a sus primos-. ¿Qué, Al? ¿Ya te has perdido?

El niño le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante.

- No- respondió, encogiendo los hombros-. De hecho, me dirigía al compartimiento de Louis.

- ¿Es tu hermano pequeño, James?- preguntó una voz femenina dentro del compartimiento. Se asomó una chica, de castaños cabellos y bonitos ojos verdes-. ¡Qué mono!- sonrió tiernamente, mientras soltaba una risita-. ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que tu hermanito era taaaaaaan mono?

James se rascó la cabeza, visiblemente contrariado.

- Alizeh, mi hermano es un mono- fijo sus ojos castaños en los de su compañera-. Literalmente hablando.

Se oyeron varias risitas. Se notaba que James caía simpático.

- Bueno, si solo me has llamado para molestarme me voy a mi compartimento- le espetó Albus convirtiendo sus ojos verde esmeralda en sendas rendijas. Hizo ademán de girarse, pero su hermano mayor le llamó.

- ¿Aun sigues preocupado por lo de quedar en Slytherin?- preguntó James, sonriendo-. He de prevenirte: papá te desheredará si te conviertes en una serpiente.

Varios amigos de James se habían levantado para observar la pelea entre hermanos.

- No es verdad- murmuró el niño con todo el desprecio que fue capaz-. Rosie, Louis. Vámonos.

Un chico rubio miró como Albus se alejaba con toda la dignidad que conservaba. Sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

- James, creo que tu hermano de once años es más maduro que tú

El muchacho lo miró furibundo.

- Satch- espetó el aludido, mientras entraba al compartimento-. Cierra tu enorme bocaza de una vez.

* * *

Albus entró hecho una furia en el compartimento que su primo le había indicado. La conversación cesó, y todos y cada uno de los niños ahí sentados lo miraron fijamente. El muchacho notó como enrojecía.

- Chicos- dijo Louis, para que dejaran de mirar tan fijamente a su amigo-. Os presento a Rose Weasley y a Albus Potter. Son mis primos.

La atención volvió a centrarse en el niño, mientras algunos murmuraban.

- Soy Isadora Braverly- se presentó una niña de negro cabello recogido en dos largas trenzas-. Pero llámame Isa.

- Luca Douglas, encantado de conoceros- dijo con gran desaire un muchacho de ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de Al, y extravagante cabello rojo fuego.

Albus y Rose sonrieron, incómodos ante las miradas furtivas que les dirigían. El niño ya había sido advertido de que eso podía pasar. Que murmuraran sobre él o que lo miraran por los pasillos por el simple hecho de ser el hijo de Harry Potter. Pero no había creído que fuera de una manera tan poco disimulada. Los dos niños sonrieron cohibidos ante las presentaciones de los otros. La niña de corto cabello rubio era Chasity Benson, el de rojos cabellos y gesto tímido se llamaba Ian Zelman y el otro muchacho de negros cabellos y calculadores ojos grises era Arpad Thorson.

La conversación era bastante animada hasta que, como era de esperar , llegaron al tema de las casas.

- Me he informado- explicó Luca Douglas, centrando sus ojos verde esmeralda en los demás- y creo que la casa que más me gusta es Gryffindor, aunque si quedara en Ravenclaw tampoco me importaría…

- ¿Y como seleccionan a los alumnos?- preguntó Ian, enrojeciendo cuando los otros niños centraron sus ojos en él.

- No lo sé- respondió Rose contrariada. Se notaba que no le gustaba no poder contestar-. Pero Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes y osados. Ravenclaw la de los inteligentes. A Hufflepuff van los leales y honestos. Y luego están los Slytherin, astutos y ambiciosos. Muchos magos tenebrosos han salido de esa casa. ¿Os imagináis estar en ella?

Chasity y Arpad levantaron una ceja.

- Perdona, pero toda mi familia ha pertenecido siempre a Slytherin- le comunicó la niña rubia con altanería.

- La mía también- añadió el muchacho, mirándola fríamente con esos pétreos ojos-. Y no son magos tenebrosos. Yo creo que Slytherin es la mejor casa.

- Sí- confirmó Chasity asintiendo efusivamente con la cabeza-. La casa de los sangre pura.

- Perdona- murmuró Rose frunciendo el entrecejo-. Pero mi padre es sangre pura y perteneció a Gryffindor.

- ¿A sí?- preguntó Arpad desganado-. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

- Weasley.

Chasity tosió, y pareció que decía "descastados" entre tosido y tosido.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Rose indignada. Miró a su primo, quien mantenía una animada conversación con Louis-. ¡Al!- el niños se sobresaltó por el grito-. ¡Di algo!

- ¿Eel… qué?- preguntó Albus perdido. No había estado prestando atención a la discusión.

- ¡Estaban insultando a tu madre!- resumió Rose, haciendo que su primo mirara contrariado a Chasity y Arpad.

- Nosotros no hemos insultado a su madre- repuso calmadamente el niño. Su cabello negro emitía destellos azules a la luz del sol muriente-. Chasey, será mejor que nos vayamos –ambos se levantaron-. No quiero estar en un sitio donde no aprecien el potencial de Slytherin.

La niña asintió y ambos salieron del compartimiento.

- ¡Estúpido egocéntricos!- masculló Rose.

* * *

A partir de ese momento la conversación se volvió algo incómoda. Albus casi agradeció poder salir fuera del tren, a pesar de la fina llovizna que caía. Y, en medio del gentío, perdió a Rose y a Louis.

- ¡Eh, enano!- era James, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-. ¿A qué viene esa cara?- su sonrisa autosuficiente se ensanchó-. Así cuando te caigas al lago ya estarás mojado –observó complacido que su hermano pequeño le dirigía una mirada fulminante-. ¡Saluda al calamar gigante de mi parte!

- ¡Eh! ¡Albus!- una voz grave lo llamó. Ahí estaba Hagrid, llamando a los alumnos de primero con su potente voz. Sonrió amistosamente al niño-. ¿Qué tal todo?

Al se acercó al gigante sonriendo levemente.

- James molestando, como siempre- respondió con una mueca-. Y he perdido a Rose.

Los demás niños parecían sorprendidos de que se atreviera a hablar con el enorme guardabosques. Se dirigieron a la orilla del lago, donde había una veintena de botes.

- ¡Cinco o seis por bote!- gritó Hagrid.

- ¡Eh, Potter!- chilló una voz aguda. La niña rubia del tren, Chasity, le hacía gestos con la mano para que se acercara. Estaba con Arpad y con otro chico, rubio de penetrantes ojos grises-. ¿Subes con nosotros?

Albus se debatió entre esperar a Rose y arriesgarse a quedarse solo o aceptar la proposición de la niña. Si aceptaba Rose se enfadaría, y estaba prácticamente seguro de que ésta se vengaría. Por otro lado, ni Chasity ni Arpad le habían hecho nada, y sabía por experiencia propia que Rose era muy suceptible. Sonrió a la niña.

- Sí, claro.

Subieron al pequeño bote junto a dos niñas de castaños cabellos prácticamente idénticas, que susurraban sin dejar de mirar a Albus.

- Encantado de volverte a ver, Albus- Arpad sonrió, marcándosele sendos hoyuelos en las mejillas, que redujeron el aspecto duro de esos ojos-. Me gustaría presentarte a Scorpius Malfoy, un viejo amigo de la familia.

- Llámame Al, por favor- murmuró el niño mientras sonreía amablemente a su nuevo conocido-. Yo soy Albus Potter.

El otro no le devolvió el gestó.

- Sé quién eres- le respondió. Arrastraba las palabras-. Mi padre y el tuyo coincidieron en Hogwarts. No eran muy amigos- lo miró con recelo.

- Pues espero que eso no nos afecto- respondió Albus con sus ojos verdes brillando con simpatía, con ganas de caer bien.

Y, tras un pequeño titubeo, Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi fic U. espero que os guste


	2. La selección

**Capítulo 2- la selección**

- ¡Al!- Rose lo miraba con los brazos en jarras. Cuando hacía eso, se parecía de una forma asombrosa a la abuela de ambos. El niño se encogió-. ¿Por qué te has separado? ¿Y qué haces con ellos?- lanzó una mirada asesina a sus tres nuevos compañeros, incluyendo a un sorprendido Scorpius.

- Sencillamente os he perdido y me he subido a su bote- le explicó calmadamente Albus.

- Pero si son unos creídos.

- A mi me caen bien- le espetó demasiado bruscamente el niño-. Y no me di…

Pero calló al entrar al enorme e iluminado recibidor. Ahí les esperaba una mujer de avanzada edad con el cabello castaño entrecano recogido en un moño. Albus sintió que ésta lo intimidaba. No parecía una persona que tolerara las travesuras.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo la mujer mirándolos uno por uno-. En breve seréis seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas. A saber Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Slytherin- Chasity, Arpad y Scorpius se dieron codazos entre ellos al oír el nombre de la última casa-. Mientras- los tres niños pararon cuando la mujer les dirigió una mirada reprobadora- esperad aquí.

Entraron todos en una habitación tenuemente iluminada. Cuando la profesora se fue, los alumnos de primer año irrumpieron en comentarios emocionados.

- ¿Tú sabes cómo nos seleccionaran?- le preguntó Albus a Scorpius.

- No- el chico rubio sacudió la cabeza-. Pero no quiero imaginar la cara de mi padre si no quedo en Slytherin.

Albus rió.

- Tampoco será para tanto, ¿no?

La profesora volvió a entrar.

- Seguidme.

Albus miró la nueva estancia en la que se encontraban. Una habitación enorme, con cuatro largas mesas repletas de estudiantes mayores, que estaba iluminada con millares de velas flotantes. El techo debía de estar hechizado, pues parecía que se encontraran en los jardines, bajo las nubes de tormenta.

- Es un hechizo- le susurró Rose al oído al ver que miraba asombrado el techo-. Me lo contó mamá.

Albus buscó a James entre la multitud. Este le levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de apoyo. El niño sonrió levemente. De repente, los niños pararon. Poniéndose de puntillas, logró ver un taburete con un sombrero ajado encima. Suspiró de alivio. ¡Solo tenía de probarse un 

sombrero! Pero, cuando éste empezó a cantar, tuvo de contenerse para no soltar un grito de sorpresa.

_Muchos años atrás fui cosido  
Para solo realizar un cometido:  
Seleccionar a los estudiantes  
Como nunca se había hecho antes._

_Fue en esos tiempos  
que cuatro magos nacieron  
y que todos conocieron  
por sus grandes métodos:_

_Estaba la decente y bella Ravenclaw,  
El valeroso e impulsivo Gryffindor;  
La dulce y leal Hufflepuff,  
y el ambicioso y astuto Slytherin._

_Trazaron un plan arriesgado  
para el cual fui creado:  
educar una bruja, educar un mago.  
Y de este modo Hogwarts se había creado._

_Cada uno de ellos creó su residencia,  
para buscar ciertos valores  
en quienes legar su experiencia:_

Lo más importante para Gryffindor,  
era el valor;  
Para Hufflepuff, trabajo y compasión,  
eran garantía de admisión.  
Para Slytherin el poder  
era lo mejor que puede haber;  
Y para Ravenclaw la sabiduría  
era toda una alegría.

_Muchos magos he seleccionado  
Y aun no me he equivocado.  
Podría decir fácilmente  
Para dónde se dirige tu mente._

¿Audaz como Gryffindor?  
¿Ambicioso como Slytherin?  
¿Inteligente como Ravenclaw?  
¿U honesto como Hufflepuff?

_¡Pruébame! ¡No estés asustado!  
Pues cualquier mago ha logrado  
por el Sombrero ser seleccionado._

James observaba a su hermano pequeño con verdadero interés. Se le veía asustado, y él sabía por qué era. Albus tenía miedo de no quedar en Gryffindor.

- Oye, James- dijo de repente el chico rubio de su curso, Satchel-. He estado pensando en unas cuantas bromas y…

- Yo también- el joven gryffindor salió de su ensoñación-. Me gustaría probar qué pasaría si le hacemos a alguien un sortilegio de petrificación parcial…

Los demás se rieron.

- Yo he pensado en alterar los rasgos de alguien- explicó una chica de castaños cabellos y ojos color miel-. Ya sabéis, transfiguración humana. Pero me temo que es del nivel de sexto.

- Vamos, Sussie- Satchel le palmeó la espalda- A ti no hay nada que se te resista.

La chica sonrió satisfecha y todos se volvieron a centrar en la selección.

- ¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

- Tres knuts a que acaba en Slytherin- murmuró James.

- ¡Slytherin!- gritó el sombrero la mesa de las serpientes aplaudió.

- Todo un Malfoy- murmuró James con sorna. Sus compañeros rieron.

Después de que Orpingtton Elizabeth fuera seleccionada para Hufflepuff, llegó el turno de Albus.

- ¡Potter, Albus!

El Gran Comedor estalló en susurros, mientras algunos alumnos se levantaban para ver mejor al segundo hijo de Harry Potter. Ninguno de ellos dudaba que él fuera a la casa de los Gryffindor, aunque muchos anhelaban poder contar con tan ilustre compañero de casa.

Albus avanzó con las piernas temblorosas y, tras un suave apretón de Rose, se sentó en el taburete y se puso el ajado sombrero.

- ¡Otro Potter!- dijo el sombrero dentro de su cabeza-. Te pareces muchísimo a tu padre. Hay valentía sí… tampoco tu mente es mala. Muy honesto… aunque tampoco te conformas con poco- el sombrero parecía alegre-. No lo había tenido tan difícil desde que hace 36 años, cuando un niño llamado Harry Potter se sentó dónde estás tú ahora. Así qué, ¿dónde te pongo?

James se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo. ¿Por qué narices tardaba tanto en ser seleccionado?

- Creo que ya lo sé- el sombrero dijo de nuevo. El corazón de Albus se aceleró-. Estarás en… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por el comedor. Todos miraban al niño atónitos, incapaces de creer que un Potter terminara en la casa de las serpientes. James se levantó indignado.

- ¿Sí, señor Potter?- preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall mirándolo fijamente.

- Es un error- declaró el muchacho, cruzando los brazos con ademán desafiante. Algunos se aguantaron la risa-. Mi hermano no puede estar en Slytherin.

- Si lo desea, después de la cena puede mantener una amena charla con el sombrero- le espetó la mujer-. Ahora, síentese por favor – se dirigió a Albus, suavizándose su mirada al ver al prácticamente lloroso niño-. Diríjase a su mesa, señor Potter.

Albus se dejó caer entre Chasity y Arpad, quienes previamente habían sido seleccionados para Slytherin. Se le notaba abatido, incapaz de ser partícipe en la alegría de sus amigos y sin notar las miradas disimuladas de sus compañeros de casa.

- Felicidades- susurró Chasity apretándole suavemente el brazo-. Slytherin es una gran casa. Ya lo verás.

Pero el hecho de que Rose y Louis fueran seleccionados para Gryffindor no ayudó a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios U. Espero que este capítulo también sea de vuestro agrado.

¿Qué os parece la canción? La verdad esque hacer rimas nunca ha sido lo mío U.u


	3. Primera tarea como delegado

**Capítulo 3- Primera tarea como delegado**

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS

El muchacho abrió de repente sus enormes ojos verdes. Había vuelto a soñar con su primer día en Hogwarts. Había pensado que estar en Slytherin sería horrible. Que equivocado estaba.

Se estiró y se despeinó inconscientemente el negro cabello mientras cogía la camisa del uniforme. Hoy empezaban las clases y más le valía llegar puntual si no quería acabar castigado día si día también como el año anterior.

Miró a su alrededor. El sol matutino bañaba las cinco camas del dormitorio, cuatro de las cuales aun estaban ocupadas. Albus sonrió mientras cogía un cojín. Se lo lanzó con asombrosa puntería a uno de los chicos dormidos. Éste se levantó sobresaltado.

- ¡Joder, Al!- musitó el muchacho. Su cabello rubio cubría parcialmente esos ojos grises. Era Scorpius Malfoy, el chico que con el tiempo se había convertido en la mejor fuente de travesuras del grupo-. ¿Sabes por dónde podrías meterte el cojín? Por el…

- Scorp- el muchacho fijó sus penetrantes ojos verdes el su amigo-. Arpad aun duerme.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó los labios del rubio mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a otra de las camas rozándose malévolamente el mentón con la varita.

- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

- Probablemente- Albus sonrió. "¡Levicorpus!"

El ocupante de la cama, un joven de oscuros cabellos gritó, al quedar suspendido en el aire por un pie. Sus dos amigos se desternillaron de la risa.

- Buenos días Arpad- dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa angelical.

- ¡Qué te den!- gruño el chico, quien seguía colgado por el tobillo-. Y ahora, ¿haces el favor de bajarme?

Albus rió entre dientes y pensó en el contrahechizo. Hubo un fogonazo y Arpad cayó encima de la cama.

- Mirad quien se ha despertado- declaró Scorpius con falso tono amistoso-. El troll y el enano.

Sus dos compañeros de cuarto los miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

- Cuidadito, Malfoy- uno de los chicos se acercó con andares prepotentes a los otros tres. Era algo más bajo que Albus-. No te conviene ganarte más enemigos de los que ya tienes por culpa de tus padres.

Arpad y Albus sugetaron a su amigo para evitar que se lanzara encima del otro chico.

- Vete a la mierda, Yaxley- gruñó Arpad-. Por cierto, he oído que tu padre está disfrutando de unas pequeñas vacaciones en Azkaban, ¿es cierto?

El chico miró con ira a Albus. Su compañero, un muchacho de anchos hombros y altura más que considerable, hizo crujir sus nudillos.

- Potter, dile a tu padre que se ha equivocado al meterse con mi familia.

- ¿A sí?- Scorpius lo miraba con aire pensativo-. Pues yo creo que… ¿cómo lo dicen en el Profeta? ¡Ah, sí! –sonrió socarronamente-. "Una gran victoria del héroe del mundo mágico: Harry Potter".

Arpad rió quedamente ante el comentario de su amigo. Y se carcajeó con verdadero placer cuando sus compañeros de cuarto desaparecieron por las escaleras.

- Anda, ¿y esto?- intervino Scorpius. Había cogido la túnica de Albus, donde brillaba una pequeña insignia-. ¿Prefecto? ¿Tú?

Arpad se acercó al rubio para verlo con sus propios ojos. Ambos miraron incrédulos a su amigo, quien bajó la vista incómodo.

- ¡Por eso no viniste con nosotros en el tren y nos evitaste durante la cena!- exclamó Arpad.

El muchacho se rascó la nariz, incómodo.

- Deberemos ir con cuidado, Scorp- Arpad se acercó al rubio con ademán conspirador-. No sea que el nuevo prefecto de Slytherin nos castigue.

Ambos rieron.

- Basta ya, ¿no?- murmuró Albus algo enfadado.

- Tranquilo, Al- Scorpius pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amigo mientras lo arrastraba hacia las escaleras-. Tener un amigo prefecto es genial.

- Siempre y cuando no nos castigue- puntualizó Arpad.

Bajaron a la oscura sala común, que estaba prácticamente vacía porque todos habían ido ya a desayunar.

- Llegáis tarde- gruñó una voz femenina. Una muchacha de corto cabello rubio e intensos ojos azules les lanzaba miradas asesinas.

- Lo sentimos, Chasey- suspiró Scorpius-. Pero es que nuestro querido Al no ha podido resistir la tentación de enseñarnos su flamante chapa de prefecto.

Arpad y Scorpius, ambos bastante altos, se apartaron, dejando a Albus delante de Chasity.

- Esto…- la rubia lo miró de arriba abajo, sorprendida. Había cambiado mucho durante el verano. Ahora era más alto, más fuerte y más ¿guapo?-. Te acompaño en el sentimiento- añadió señalando la chapa del muchacho.

- Con un simple enhorabuena habría bastado.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar algún día?- preguntó Arpad exasperado.

- Id vosotros- dijo Albus-. He olvidado coger pergamino.

* * *

El joven sintió como unas voces discutían acaloradamente ante el comedor.

- ¿Por qué no te callas, Benson?- preguntó despectivamente una voz-. Tienes la misma cara de zorra que tu madre.

Albus frunció el entrecejo. No estaba bien que un delegado se metiera en peleas, pero no dudaría en entrar en una para defender a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó, quedándose helado. Sus tres amigos estaban acorralados por el grupo más popular de séptimo, la mayoría de ellos Gryffindor, entre ellos su hermano, James.

Los hermanos mantenían una relación complicada. Por norma general se llevaban bastante bien, hablaban se contaban chistes y jugaban al quidditch juntos. Pero eso cambiaba en el momento en el que subían al Hogwarts Express. Como miembros de casas rivales, James y Albus mantenían una relación distante pero cordial, aunque ninguno de ellos dudaba en defender a sus amigos cuando se enfrentaban. Era la pequeña Lilly, que acababa de empezar su tercer año, la que los mantenía mínimamente unidos en el colegio.

- Nos hemos cruzado por casualidad con tus amiguitos, Potter- masculló uno de los amigos de James. Nadie en Gryffindor había podido aceptar que un Potter terminara en la casa de las serpientes-. Y nos hemos parado para recordarles lo desgraciados que son.

- Para desgraciado tú, Robbinson- contestó Scorpius con una sonrisa digna del mismísimo Lucifer- que no eres capaz ni de mantener una marmita en pie.

Albus consiguió ocultar la risa fingiendo un ataque de tos que nadie se creyó.

- ¿Por qué no te callas, Malfoy?- replicó mordazmente James-. ¿Qué se siente al tener un padre traidor, unos abuelos mortífagos y una madre que se acuesta con cualquiera que le pase por delante?

Los ojos grises de Scorpius relucieron con dolor.

- James, déjalo ya, por favor- murmuró Albus entrometiéndose entre su hermano y su amigo.

- Tu amigo va a tener de escucharme, Al- gruñó el joven-. Queremos que sepa que no es bienvenido en el mundo mágico, …

- James, para…

- … Que todos odian a su pedante familia sangre limpia…

- James…- Albus seguía advirtiendo a su hermano, mientras sus ojos verdes iban oscureciéndose con ira.

- … Que su padre es un asesino asqueroso, …

- ¡JAMES!- Albus estalló, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por la ira acumulada-. Te he advertido y…

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme?- preguntó su hermano burlón-. ¿Quitarme puntos?

- Quince puntos menos por faltarle al respeto a un prefecto- gruñó Albus. Su hermano se quedó mudo del asombro. No creía que su hermano fuera capaz de quitarle puntos-. Otros diez por insultar a otros alumnos – suspiró, enfadado-. Y la próxima vez que te metas con mis amigos serán cincuenta.

James observó como en el reloj de Gryffindor se descontaban los treintaicinco puntos que su hermano le acababa de descontar.

* * *

La historia transcurre durante el 5º curso de Albus en Hogwarts. No obstante, habrá capítulos de su 1er año para saber como se tomaron Harry y Draco que sus hijos se hicieran amigos, que pasó con James, Louis y Rose...

¡GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!


	4. Slytherin, Gryffindor y otros problemas

**Capítulo 4- Slytherin, Gryffindor y otros problemas**

AÑO PRIMERO

Lo primero que sintió Albus al despertarse fue una inquietante alegría. Por fin estaba en Hogwarts, como siempre había deseado. Lo segundo, una honda tristeza, al recordar que había sido seleccionado para Slytherin. Se puso rápidamente el uniforme, quedándose únicamente con la corbata verde en la mano. Era absurdamente bonita, pero no tenía ganas de ponérsela. Preferiría una granate.

Bajó al Gran Comedor con aire abatido, sin ser consciente de la mirada preocupada que le dirigía su hermano.

- Voy a decirle a Albus que se siente con nosotros- anunció el moreno a sus amigos, quienes inmediatamente levantaron la cabeza, sorprendidos.

- James, sabes perfectamente que eso está prohibido- comentó la muchacha de rizados cabellos castaños, Susan-. Lo está permitido que alumnos de otras casas se sienten en nuestra mesa.

James la miró con absoluta indiferencia mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Y qué?- replicó secamente.

Satchel, el chico de rubios cabellos le palmeó la espalda aprobadoramente.

- Digna respuesta de un Potter- musitó ante la reprobadora mirada de su amiga.

- ¡Eh, Al!- Chasity, Arpad y un indiferente Scorpius se acercaron al niño-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Albus movió los hombros como única respuesta.

- ¿Qué ocurre con la corbata?- siguió preguntando alegremente Arpad-. ¿No sabes hacerte el nudo?

- Todos los chicos sois un caso- intervino Chasity antes de que Albus tuviera tiempo a responder. Le cogió la corbata y se la pasó por el cuello, mientras su cara mostraba una reprobación cariñosa.

* * *

El otro niño miró a Scorpius, quien permanecía serió y enfurruñado con las manos en los bolsillos. Le pegó un pisotón.

- ¿Te vienes a desayunar, Potte… ¡Ay!- Arpad le pegó otro pisotón-… digo Albus?

El niño asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. Y entonces vio a su hermano.

- ¡James!- lo saludó, mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro.

- Hola Al- saludó su hermano mayor-. ¿Haciendo nuevas amistades?- preguntó con un tono peligrosamente dulce mientras fulminaba a Scorpius con la mirada.

Ante ese tono, Albus se puso a la defensiva.

- Sí- su tono ahora también era falsamente cordial-. Ellos son Arpad Thorson, Chasity Benson y Scorpius Malfoy.

- Que honor- el sarcasmo era ahora más que evidente en la voz de James.

-¿Querías algo en particular o solo has venido porque echas de menos a tu hermano pequeño?- preguntó Albus intentando recuperar un tono agradable.

- No, sólo pasaba por aquí y no he querido desaprovechar la ocasión de meterme con unos cuantos Slytherin- respondió James con una sonrisa extremadamente dulce-. Nos vemos, Potter.

Y fue ese comentario el que más dolió a Albus.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Satchel nada más sentarse James-. ¿Por qué no viene tu hermano?

- Albus se encuentra bastante cómodo entre los miembros de su casa- respondió el muchacho moreno apretando los dientes- y ha preferido desayunar con ellos.

- Una conducta muy poco propia de un Potter- comunicó el rubio sacudiendo la cabeza con ademán reprobador.

- ¡Satch!- lo recriminó Susan mirando preocupada a James.

- ¿Qué?- se defendió el aludido-. ¡Pero si es verdad!

- Tiene razón, Susan- murmuró James intentando aparentar que no le importaba-. Ese niño no puede considerarse mi hermano.

Satchel asintió con la cabeza indicando que estaba de acuerdo.

- Por favor, James- espetó exasperadamente Susan-. Qué melodramático eres.

* * *

- ¿Tú también has venido a despreciarme?- preguntó el niño desanimado cuando su prima se plantó delante de él.

- Pero ¿qué tonterías dices?- le preguntó Rose con las manos en su cintura-. Yo he venido para preguntarte como estás. Por que por lo que veo no muy bien.

Si había algo que sacara realmente de quicio a Albus era que lo compadecieran. Miró a su prima con furia.

- Está perfectamente, señorita no-sé-lo-que-es-un-cepillo- intervino, para sorpresa de todos, Scorpius con una sonrisa desdeñosa en el rostro-. Así que lárgate. No queremos oler más tu apestosa fragancia a fracasada.

Vale, estaba bien que lo defendieran. Pero eso era demasiado. Albus contempló afligido como un velo de tristeza cubría los ojos de su prima. Le pidió perdón con la mirada mientras Rose se iba tras un "Ya nos veremos por ahí, Al".

Y se dijo que el tan esperado curso no había empezado bien. Nada pero que nada bien.

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada siento la tardanza UU. He estado muy nerviosa porque no sabía si había aprobado un examen para un título en inglés y no sabía si entraría en la carrera que quería hacer. Y los nervios bloquean mi imaginación.

Este capítulo, como podéis ver, vuelve a ser del primer año de Albus en Hogwarts. Y empieza "bien" con dos peleas: una con James (que aun dura -más o menos- en quinto) y otra con Rose, que no durará tanto (aunque ese es el primero de muchos encontronazos entre Rose y Scorpius).

Albus no lo está pasando muy bien entre su distanciamiento familiar y su posición con Slytherin.

Como he dicho, siento no haber escrito antes. Así que, para pediros perdón, mañana o pasado intentaré colgaros el quinto capítulo, que es del quinto año.

¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA!!


	5. Los mellizos nuevos

**Capítulo 5- Los mellizos nuevos**

Después de desayunar, Albus seguía de mal humor a pesar de las continuas bromas y felicitaciones de sus compañeros de casa. Los Slytherin habían aceptado tiempo atrás al muchacho –en gran parte porque el joven Malfoy; Arpad, hijo del mundialmente famoso jugador de quidditch Raldon Thorson y la pequeña pero atractiva Chasity lo defendían- y ahora se había convertido en uno de los chicos más populares y atractivos de la casa.

- ¿Os habéis enterado?- murmuró una chica pelirroja sentándose al lado de Chasity. Cuando Albus la miró, ésta bajó la vista, incómoda-. Han aceptado a dos alumnos nuevos. ¡En quinto! ¡Se ve que son los hijos de Viktor Krum, el entrenador de la selección búlgara!

Al oír eso, Albus levantó la cabeza, súbitamente interesado.

- ¿Dónde están?- preguntó el moreno ante las miradas curiosas de sus tres amigos.

- El chico ha quedado en Slytherin, así que debe estar sentado por aquí- respondió la muchacha sonriendo coquetamente. Al ver los gestos que le dedicaba a Albus, Chasity bufó-. Pero la chica es una Ravenclaw.

- Veo que ya te han inforrrmado de nuestrra llegada- murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. Los cinco Slytherins se giraron a la vez. Había hablado un muchacho de negros cabellos y ojos, sorprendentemente alto y con ademán decidido.

- ¿En Inglaterrrra es de mala educación saludarr a tus amigos?- preguntó el muchacho arqueando las cejas.

Albus sonrió mientras se levantaba y palmeaba la espalda de su compañero.

- Claro que no, Dev- respondió alegremente-. Es solo que tu llegada me ha cogido por sorpresa.

El búlgaro soltó una estruendosa y seca carcajada. Acto seguido abrazó con fuerza a Albus, quien notó como todos los huesos de la espalda le crujían

- Dev, por favor…- musitó el moreno cohibido ante la cara de burla de los otros tres Slytherin

- Me alegrro de verrte, Potter- añadió el muchacho con una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios-. ¿Esta Rrose por aquí?

Scorpius Malfoy se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta señalando que iba a intervenir en la conversación.

- Te explicaré como funcionan las cosas aquí, Dev… ¿puedo llamarte así?- inquirió.

- Devlen para ti, rubito- respondió con petulancia el búlgaro.

- Está bien, Devlen- dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa forzada en la cara-. Nosotros pertenecemos a la gran casa de Slytherin. La casa más selecta de Hogwarts. Existe una rivalidad legendaria con otra de las casas, Gryffindor. Ese es el lugar de los perdedores integrales y memos en general –Albus arqueó las cejas, visiblemente contrariado. Pero Scorpius no miraba a su amigo-. Y, casualmente, esa es la casa de nuestra queridísima Rossie.

Devlen Krum frunció las cejas con ademán concentrado.

- Me estás diciendo que no puedo ser amigo de Rrose- murmuró tras realizar su deducción.

- Exactamente- respondió el rubio sonriendo encantado.

- Dev, te voy a presentar a mis amigos- intervino Albus alarmado al ver que Devlen iba a responder con palabras malsonantes-. Él es Arpad Thorson. Probablemente tu padre conozca al suyo. El señor Thorson es jugador de la selección inglesa –Devlen le dedicó una mirada de absoluta superioridad-. Ella es Chasity Benson, la chica del grupo- Al la miró con cariño paternal, que casi provocó que ella se tirara de los pelos. Pero, para la sorpresa de todos, Devlen cogió la mano de la muchacha con delicadeza y la besó con suavidad mientras la miraba con un toque seductor. Los otros chicos no sabían qué era más divertido: la cara de asco de Chasity o la de suma admiración de Devlen-. Y él es Scorpius Malfoy.

Para sorpresa de todos, el búlgaro le dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa a Malfoy. Parecía que valía la pena ser amigo del rubio para estar cerca de la muchacha.

- Supongo que no habrá ningún inconveniente con que mi herrmana venga con nosotrros, verrrdad?- inquirió mirando especialmente a Scorpius.

- Claro que no…- contestó el chico complacido de que el búlgaro lo tratara amigablemente-. Nos encantará que venga.

- Oh, Devvie, querrido- una voz femenina sonó a sus espaldas. Era una chica de altura considerable, ojos gris claro y larga melena azabache. Tenía una expresión decidida en el rostro muy parecida a la de cierto búlgaro-. Porr fin te encuentrro.

Devlen puso mala cara.

- Kat, sabes perrfectamente que…- y mantuvo una pequeña conversación en búlgaro con la morena.

- Sí, ya, Dev- murmuró furibunda la chica. Acto seguido miró a Albus y su semblante se iluminó con una preciosa sonrisa-. Al… me alegro de verrte.

Y, cuando se abrazaron, Chasity vio algo en el rostro de su amigo que no le gustó. Algo más a parte de su tez ruborizada. Algo que redujo sus ya de por si reducidas esperanzas.

* * *

Rose bajó a desayunar con su usual buen humor. Era el primer día de clases y no dejaría que nadie lo arruinara. Se sentó entre sus dos amigas, Isadora y Meredith, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Oh, por favor- murmuró la pelirroja, Meredith, enterrando la cara entre las manos-. ¿Puedes quitar esa cara de felicidad? Me provoca náuseas.

- Vamos, Dith- musitó Isadora, quien llevaba su negro cabello recogido en un desaliñado moño, mientras removía con aire ausente su puré-. Conoces a Rossie desde primero. ¿Aun no te has acostumbrado a la cara que pone el primer día o cuando empiezan los exámenes?

- Que me haya acostumbrado no significa que deje de darme ganas de vomitar- puntualizó la chica mientras pinchaba una patata.

- Vamos, chicas- intervino la joven Weasley con entusiasmo-. Este año será la bomba. Además…

- Por favor, dime que no va a mencionar los T.I.M.O.S- la cortó Meredith exasperada-. Como lo haga me volveré loca.

- Cállate ya, Rose- ordenó Isadora con su habitual aire ensoñado-. Este año será genial porque…

- Los chicos están especialmente guapos-terminaron las dos amigas de la muchacha sonriendo y dándose codazos.

- Sí…- Meredith suspiró con la mirada perdida-. James está más guapo que de costumbre… si es eso posible…

- …y Al sigue los pasos de su atractivo hermano…- acabó Isadora suspirando también.

- Os recuerdo que estáis hablando de mis primos- espetó Rose con ademán contrariado.

- Por eso es taaaan genial- explicó Meredith lanzando pequeños suspiros-. Así cuando vamos a Port Ferthon de vacaciones contigo podemos verlos…

- Y con bañador…

Ambas chicas estallaron en histéricas carcajadas.

- No me habléis de las vacaciones- dijo Rose enfurruñada-. Le diré a mi tío que le prohíba a Albus traer amigos. O quizás si hablo con mi padre será más fácil…

Y es que si la joven Weasley no tenía suficiente con aguantar a Scorpius Malfoy durante el curso encima tenía de aguantarlo un mes enterito durante vacaciones en el mejor de los casos. Tenía de soportar sus continuas burlas, su carácter petulante y su falta de consideración. Resumiendo: tenía de aguantar su presencia.

- Vamos, fuera de Hogwarts Malfoy no es tan malo- respondió Isadora. Súbitamente se puso seria-. Como se os ocurra repetir mi anterior frase os cortaré en pedacitos.

Las tres chicas estallaron en carcajadas mientras seguían comiendo.

- Hola Rrossie- murmuró una voz masculina en su oído.

La muchacha se giró sobresaltada. Acto seguido, una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

- ¿Devlen?¿Devlen Krum?- preguntó sorprendida-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Crreo que un me alegrro de verrte serría más aprrropiado- contestó el chico-. Solo me he acerrcado a saludarrrte. Según crrreo los de mi casa no se mezclan con los de la tuya.

La sonrisa de Rose se apagó un poco al ver el uniforme del búlgaro.

- Pues crees mal- respondió la chica tan tranquila-. Al y yo seguimos siendo amigos. ¿Quién te contó esa tontería sobre las casas?

- El rrubito petulante, Scorrpius crreo que se llama- dijo el búlgaro pasándose la mano por el cabello-. Bueno, me voy a desayunar antes de que me excluyan a perrpetuidad del grrrupito de tu prrrimo.

Cuando se fue, Isadora y Meredith miraron a Rose como si su amiga hubiera mutado en un espantoso engendro.

- ¿Des de cuando tienes amigos tan guapos?- preguntó Isadora.

- Y lo que es más inquietante- siguió Meredith-. ¿Por qué nunca nos lo habías dicho?

* * *

Lo prometido: capítulo nuevo . Esta vez del 5º año.

Muchos personajes han aparecido en este capítulo y es posible que os confundan. Así que os explicaré algo de ellos:

Devlen Krum: chico alto, de cabello negro bastante corto y ojos penetrantes del mismo color. Es un personaje decidido, a quien lo le importa lo que los demás puedan decir de él. Muy sincero y bastante frío con aquellos que no conoce. Puede ser bastante petulante y altivo si le molestan.

Katrina Krum: hermana melliza de Dev. Muy alta para ser chica, cabello negro largo que cae en suaves bucles hasta la cintura. A diferencia de su hermano tiene los ojos gris claro. Por si alguien no lo ha notado, Albus está perdidamente enamorado de ella. Y Katrina lo sabe. Aunque no siente nada por el chico, no dejará que ninguna otra intente seducirle. Porque uno de los rascos psicológicos que lo diferencian más de Devlen es su egoísmo. Considera a Albus como algo de su propiedad.

Meredith Miller: irlandesa de nacimiento, esta pelirroja de corta estatura es una bomba de relogería. Le encantan los cotilleos y todo lo relacionado con el género masculino. Es bastante presumida, aunque su principal rasgo es su caracter alocado. Es una de las mejores amigas de Rose ya que se complementan la una a la otra: todo lo que Meredith tiene de impulsiva lo tiene Rose de racional.

Isadora Braverly: esta chica ya fue presentada en el Hogwarts Express. No se preocupa para nada de su físico (para la contínua exasperación de Meredith) ya que está permanentemente en la luna. Aun así, comparte la misma obsesión de su amiga pelirroja: los chicos.

Otra cosa que me gusta de este capítulo es que se empiezan a ver los enrevesados líos amorosos que habrá durante el 5º año de Albus en Hogwarts.

GRACIAS POR LEER D


	6. PS: Es urgente

**Capítulo 6- P.S: Es urgente**

PRIMER AÑO

- Esto no puede quedar así- declaró James mientras troceaba una patata como si ésta tuviera la culpa de todos sus problemas.

- Olvídalo James- Susan suspiró-. Sea lo que sea no va a funcionar.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no va a funcionar si todavía no se me ha ocurrido?- preguntó James indignado-. Olvídalo. No quiero oírlo- añadió antes de que la chica contestara.

- Vamos, Su- intervino Satchel, despeinándose su rubio cabello-. Déjale.

La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir una grandiosa y majestuosa idea- dijo James juntando las puntas de los dedos como un genio malvado. Acto seguido sacó una pluma y pergamino y se puso a escribir como un loco, dejando pequeñas manchas negras por su alrededor-. Me voy a la lechucería.

Susan frunció el entrecejo. Fuera lo que fuere, no acabaría bien.

Harry se frotó la punta de la nariz con la pluma, mirando meditabundo el pergamino a medio escribir. Tenía la sensación de que se había olvidado de algo importante y le exasperaba no saber qué era. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante- musitó sin apartar los ojos del pergamino.

- Perdone señor Potter- dijo una voz. Harry levantó la vista. Era la auror en prácticas que le habían asignado de la academia. Una chica muy tímida pero persistente y aplicada. Era una pena que estuvieran en una época de poco trabajo y que lo único que pudiera hacer fuese traer zumos de calabaza y ordenar informes-. Aquí tiene su zumo de calabaza y su correo-. Lo dejó todo en una punta de la mesa, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Desea algo más?

- No, Zoey, muchas gracias- Harry le sonrió amablemente, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara-. Ve a descansar. Si te necesito te avisaré.

Cogió su correo mientras se tomaba su zumo de calabaza. Cartas y más cartas de admiradores que no se molestó en leer, cartas de asuntos del ministerio, una de la señora Weasley, su suegra, invitándolos a comer el domingo próximo… Pero la que le llamó más la atención fue una cuyo sobre estaba lleno de manchurrones que reflectaban la velocidad con la que el escritor había redactado la carta. Era una letra pequeña y ligeramente torcida. La letra de su hijo, James. La abrió, con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que James solo le escribía para suavizar su reacción antes de que Mcgonagall le enviara un informe haciéndole saber las últimas travesuras de su primogénito. Pero el contenido de la carta le borró la sonrisa en el acto.

_Querido papá,_

_Ya sé que no te escribo a menudo, pero tengo algo que contarte. Antes que nada, quiero asegurarte de que esta vez (aunque te cueste creerlo) no he hecho nada. Necesito que vengas a _

_Hogwarts, porque es tan terrible que necesito que no encuentro la manera de decirlo por escrito. Por favor, que no se entere mamá. Ya sabes que suele dramatizar._

_Dale un beso a Lils de mi parte._

_James_

_PS: Es urgente._

Harry frunció las cejas mientras se rascaba el mentón meditabundo. Sabía que James, por norma general, lo quería a quilómetros de distancia de Hogwarts, así que debía de ser grave. Pero si era tan urgente… ¿Por qué no le había escrito Mcgonagall?

- ¡Zoey!- dijo de repente con voz clara. La joven auror bajo su tutela entró a trompicones en su despacho.

- Sí, señor Potter- jadeó. Parecía que la pobre había venido corriendo desde la zona de descanso.

- Si viene mi esposa- dijo mientras se ponía una capa por encima de los hombros y se acercaba a la puerta- dile que he salido un momento a atender unos asuntos… pero que no tardaré en volver.

- De acuerdo, señor Potter- dijo Zoey sonriendo-. ¿Algo más?

- Sí- Harry se acercó a ella-. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto, pero los asuntos que voy a atender son importantes de verdad- miró el reloj-. Dentro de media hora empieza mi descanso. Ginny vendrá aquí con Lily para que cuide de ella mientras trabaja. ¿Podrías encargarte de ella?- rebuscó en su bolsillo y le tendió un saquito-. Llévatela al callejón Diagon y tomaros un helado en Florean Fortescue.

- Claro, señor Potter-la auror estaba visiblemente encantada de poder salir a dar una vuelta y también de que le dieran dinero-. ¿Le dejo el cambio encima de la mesa?

- No hace falta, Zoey- Harry estaba aliviado. Sabía que ella se podría haber negado a hacerle ese favor-. Quédatelo. Por las molestias. Y asegúrale a Ginny que tú no sabes nada.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera añadir nada más, salió corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

- ¿Qué has hecho qué?- murmuró visiblemente enfadada Susan. Estaban en clase de encantamientos, una hora perfecta para hablar sin ser molestados.

- Le he enviado una carta a mi padre- musitó James, visiblemente intimidado por la actitud de su amiga.

- Pero tú…-la chica parecía tan enfadada que no podía articular dos palabras seguidas-. ¿Estás loco?

La rata con la que estaba trabajando Satchel tenía las dimensiones de un balón de fútbol, y seguía creciendo ante un alarmado rubio. Susan puso los ojos en blanco, agitó su varita y la rata volvió a su tamaño normal.

- Eres un irresponsa…- empezó la chica. Pero calló al ver que, tras llamar a la puerta, Harry Potter, el padre de James, entraba en la clase.

- Perdone la interrupción, profesor Flitwick- murmuró el moreno con una amable sonrisa.

- ¡Harry Potter!- chilló el diminuto hombre visiblemente complacido. La clase de tercero empezó a murmurar sin dejar de mirar al auror-. ¡Entre, hombre, entre!

Harry entró, sin hacer caso a las murmuraciones. Se había acostumbrado a ellas tiempo atrás.

- La verdad es que tengo prisa- dijo él mirando al profesor seriamente-. He dejado a Lils, mi hija menor, con una compañera de trabajo y…- se interrumpió-. Necesito, si no es mucha molestia, hablar con James un momento.

- Claro, claro- dijo el profesor sin dejar de sonreir-. Me alegro de volver a verlo, señor Potter.

- Lo mismo digo prof… señor Flitwick- Harry sonrió amablemente. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando miró a su primogénito-. James, vamos.

- Pero estoy practicando encantamientos…

- Ahora- le espetó su padre duramente.

Y, con humillación, James salió de la clase, siguiendo a su padre.

- ¿A ti te parece normal enviarme esa carta?- le dijo su padre exasperado una vez hubieron salido de la clase-. Menos mal que no se lo he dicho a tu madre…

- Si dejas que me explique…

- Sé perfectamente lo que ha pasado, James- intervino Harry, deteniéndose para mirar a su hijo-. He hablado con la profesora Mcgonagall y con Albus antes de venir a buscarte.

- Entonces ya sabes que…

- ¿Qué Albus está en Slytherin?- acabó su padre por él-. Mira, James, eso no es malo. Ser… ser un Slytherin no tiene porque ser malo. Él sigue siendo tu hermano, el mismo niño que antes de ser seleccionado.

- ¿También sabes quien es su mejor amigo?- preguntó James con un hilillo de voz.

- Mira, Al puede ser amigo de quien quiera y tú…

- Scorpius Malfoy, ¿te suena?

Harry dejó de hablar de repente.

- ¿Malfoy dices?- preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿El hijo de Draco Malfoy?

- Pues no lo sé- respondió el chico-. Pero Malfoy no es un apellido demasiado común…

Harry bufó, impaciente, mirándose el reloj.

- Ya… ya hablaremos de todo esto… pronto- dijo apoyando el peso de un pie al otro alternativamente-. Si no vuelvo pronto Ginny me va a matar…- musitó para si mismo-. He de irme al trabajo- le dijo a James, quien miraba a su padre con diversión en los ojos-. James, por favor, cuida de Albus, ¿de acuerdo?

Y, sin esperar respuesta, Harry Potter se alejó por el pasillo, ondeando su capa negra de viaje.

* * *

Bueno, aquí capítulo nuevo U. Es el primero en el que aparecen los adultos D. En el siguiente capi otra visita de Harry a Hogwarts, pero en el 5º año D ¿el motivo? Ya se verá xD

He tardado tanto en actualizar porque he estado immersa en un proyecto relacionado con el fic: he estado creando la biografías de varios personajes de la historia y los he colgado en internet. He pensado que tal vez os resultaría más fácil seguir con la historia si sabéis algo más de los personajes. Con cada biografía hay una foto de como son aproximadamente los personajes. Los que más se parecen según mi opinión son: Chasity (es igual de mono en mi imaginación U), Arpad (pero con los ojos grises y más joven), Devlen Krum (igualito), Meredith, Isadora, Satchel (que, por cierto, es uno de mis personajes preferido D) y James (pero con el cabello negro).

Sé que faltan personajes, pero los iré poniendo U. ¿Hay alguno de las fotos que se ajusta a vuestra imaginación? ¿Se os ocurre un mejor actor/actriz para algún personaje?

La página es esta groups./inandout/

De momento solo están los Slytherins y algunos Gryffindors

GRACIAS POR LEER


	7. Muerte

**Capítulo 7- Muerte**

AÑO 5

- Hoy es un día muy triste para todos nosotros- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, de pie ante todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor. Los estandartes de las cuatro casas estaban cubiertos por telas negras-. El profesor Gilbert, nuestro querido director ha… ha fallecido- su voz se quebró mientras un murmullo afligido se adueñaba de las cuatro mesas.

- Pobre hombre- susurró Chasity, enterrando el rostro entre los brazos. Sus amigos sabían que era muy dada a llorar, pero no le gustaba que los demás presenciaran su sensibilidad-. Era tan mayor…

- Una armadura me ha contado que no ha sido una muerte natural- afirmó una voz al lado de Arpad. Era una chica de unos doce o trece años, de cabellos pelirrojos y bonitos ojos color miel. Sus sonrojadas mejillas y nariz estaban plagadas de doradas pecas, como si un hada hubiera esparcido por allí su polvo mágico. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de Ravenclaw.

- Lils, sabes perfectamente que las armaduras no hablan- la contradijo Albus-. Y de todas formas, ¿qué haces desayunando en la mesa de Slytherin?

-… un grupo de aurores del ministerio vendrán a investigar las causas de esta extraña muerte- continuó la mujer-. Así que les pido que muestren lo mejor de ustedes mismos y que respondan a cualquier pregunta que les puedan hacer.

- ¿Ves?- preguntó la pelirroja pegándole codazos en el estómago a Albus. El volumen de las conversaciones había vuelto a ascender hasta llegar a niveles normales-. ¡Sabía que tenía razón! Y las armaduras sí hablan, Al. Solo porque tú seas insufrible y no quieran conversar contigo no quiere decir que no lo hagan con los demás –se levantó con actitud muy digna-. ¡Adiós chicos!

Arpad y Scorpius empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia.

- Queridísimo Al, creo que tu hermanita tiene razón- musitó entre risas Arpad-. Eres completamente insufrible.

- Sin duda alguna es la digna ahijada de su madrina *- gruñó Albus. Las risas de los dos Slytherin pararon cuando, tras levantarse, el moreno empujó el banco donde los tres estaban sentados, haciendo que Scorpius y Arpad cayeran al suelo.

* * *

- Harry el equipo de Hogwarts ya está hecho- dijo un hombre pelirrojo entrado en años entrando en el despacho del jefe de aurores. Su cabello empezaba a escasear por la parte delantera pero en contraste con esa muestra de madurez, su cuerpo parecía estar en plena forma bajo su túnica granate oscuro-. Jeremiah, Madisson y Zoey se están preparando- le lanzó una mirada curiosa a su jefe-. ¿Puedo preguntarte qué le ves a esa chica? No ha destacado en ninguno de sus exámenes.

- Es perseverante, agradecida y leal- respondió Harry levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Zoey posee grandes cualidades para ser auror, Ron. Si no, no la habría aceptado bajo mi tutela durante su período de prueba- sonrió, bloqueando la puerta de su despacho con un maleficio cuando su amigo hubo salido-. Solo necesita que alguien confíe en ella. Además… me recuerda mucho a mi mismo cuando era joven…

Ron, sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Este último era el verdadero motivo por el que a Harry le caía bien Zoey Brooke.

* * *

- He visto como mirras a Albus- le susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Chasity se giró, sobresaltada. Allí estaba Katrina, tan hermosa y escultural como siempre, sonriendo con cierta burla-. Y debo aconssejarrte que dejes de perrderr el tiempo- su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se volvieron tan fríos como el acero-. Al me perrtenece. Siemprre ha estado enamorrado de mí. Y tú niñita, no puedess hacerr nada.

Chasity cerró los puños con furia. Sabía que Katrina tenía razón. La búlgara era alta, con largos cabellos negro azabache, unos hipnotizadores ojos grises y unas voluptuosas curvas en lugares que Chasity ignoraba que pudieran tenerse. En cuanto a ella… era bajita, delgaducha, sin una pizca de feminindad en su cuerpo. Pálidos cabellos dorados, tan cortos que cada uno iba por su lado, y una pálida piel que se enrojecía con el más nimio contacto con el sol. Su único rasgo más o menos hermoso eran sus ojos, del azul de un mar tropical.

- No hables de mi amigo como si fuera un perro- gruñó la rubia de una forma muy poco femenina, estirando el cuello para intentar, en vano, alcanzar la superior altura de Katrina-. Y si estás tan segura de eso, ¿por qué no estás ya saliendo con él?

- Sencillamente porrque no está a mi nivel- Katrina sonrió-. Aunque contigo en medio la cossa se fuelve más interresante…

Chasity frunció las cejas, asqueada.

- ¿Quieres apostar?- preguntó impulsivamente-. La que consiga ir al baile de navidad con Al gana.

Katrina sonrió.

- Si gano, y ganarré- dijo mirándose distraídamente las uñas-. Deverrás hacer todo lo que yo te diga durrante… un mes.

- De acuerdo- Chasity se puso las manos en la cintura con decisión-. Si pierdes dejarás en paz a Albus – sonrió, dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Por cierto, he sido la pareja de Al durante cuatro años. Él siempre me acaba invitando.

Katrina la empujó bruscamente, con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que hoy ya voy a ganar la apuesta.

Salió de la clase con andar decidido y fue hacia Albus. Le susurró algo al oído, que hizo que el muchacho se pusiera colorado, tartamudeara algo para luego desaparecer tras una pobre excusa.

- Le has asustado, imbécil- musitó Chasity satisfecha mientras Arpad y Scorpius se apoyaban el uno sobre el otro para no caerse de la risa-. ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionase si después de tantos años vas y descubres que existe como chico?- su sonrisa se volvió algo perversa-. Es mi turno.

* * *

Harry y sus cuatro aurores subieron a la torre donde el director Gilbert tenía sus aposentos y su despacho. Todos los libros, informes, artilugios, ropa… estaba tirado de cualquier forma por el suelo. Las sillas estaban volcadas, la cama hecha girones. Pero lo más escalofriante de todo era que, en el enjuto cuerpo del director alguien había gravado una frase, ensañándose de una forma poco propia de un mago.

_GRINDELWALD VIVE_

* * *

_* El segundo nombre de Lilly Potter es Luna. ¿Adivináis en honor a quién? =P_

_Bueno, siento haber estado ausente durante tanto tiempo, pero entre que internet no funcionaba, cuando se me conectaba no podía acceder a la página, el ordenador se me murió *rezad por é T___T* , cuando resucitó * *O* * fue mi codo el que murió *T__T* y luego entré en finales..._

_En fin... que llevo un montón de tiempo alejada del mundo online... pero aquí estoy y con nuevo capítulo ^^._

_5º año. como dije Harry regresa a Hogwarts por motivos muy distintos a los del primer año. El director ha muerto y una asombrosa inscripción da comienzo a la trama más seria (única trama seria a decir verdad xD) del fic._

_Sobre los alumnos... solo han salido Arpad, Scorpius, Chasity, Albus y Katrina. Bueno, y Lilly hace su entrada triunfal xDD. De todas formas, prometo que en el siguiente capítulo saldrán Rose, James y los demás._

_Katrina es odiosa, ¿no creéis? ¿Quién crees que ganará la apuesta? Se admiten todo tipo de comentarios al respecto._


End file.
